1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal receiving apparatus, and relates to a signal recording method. In particular, the present invention relates to an invention that can be suitably applied to a TV receiving apparatus. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an invention that can be suitably implemented in a receiving apparatus capable of receiving a broadcast wave with program information such as program start time/program end time and a program title, superposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional video recording method for TV broadcast wave, there are absence video recording (video recording reservation) using a timer, and one-touch video recording for which operation is conducted by using a remote controller or the like when leaving the TV.
The following TV receiving apparatus has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 6-14289. In the case where a viewer leaves the TV while viewing a program, order information for pausing the displayed image is issued by key operation on a remote controller or the like, and video recording of the program is started from a point of time at which the image has been paused.
Thereafter, the viewer returns to the TV. When operation for canceling the image pause state has been conducted, the recorded program is played from the point of time at which program recording was started.
The technique described in JP-A No. 6-14289 concerns a TV receiving apparatus for video recording on a program which is being viewed in response to key operation conducted on a remote controller or the like when the viewer leaves the TV, and playing the recorded program from the point of time at which video recording was started, after the viewer has returned to the TV. However, there is, for example, the following problem. When there is a sudden telephone call or a sudden visitor while a viewer is viewing a program the viewer has looked forward to, the viewer conducts one-touch video recording. Since the viewer loses himself or herself in the talk over the telephone or with a visitor, however, the viewer might have a long talk and forget that the viewer started one-touch video recording. This results in a problem that a program subsequent to the program subjected to one-touch video recording is recorded successively.
In the case of a sudden telephone call or visitor, the viewer often receives the call or visitor without being able to conduct one-touch video recording because of immediate response, and the viewer cannot watch the program. Or the viewer might lose himself or herself in the talk, and reach the climax of the program without understanding the contents of the program the viewer has viewed.
In addition, the viewer might sleep while viewing a long program such as a movie or a drama. In this case, the viewer might overlook the climax of the program the viewer has viewed, or an image continues to flow even after the program has finished, resulting in wasteful electric power consumption.